Teth-Adam (Earth-S)
Black Adam accidentally time-travels to 1776 during the American Revolution while going to the Rock of Eternity to destroy Shazam at Sivana's suggestion, he actually felt Adam's powers would be wiped out as well, but Marvel accidentally threw him back in time. He and Marvel battle and Adam realizes he will have to use a trick. He makes his lightning strike Marvel, turning him back to Billy Batson, then seizes him and covers his mouth before he can finish saying his magic word. He then flies to a nearby ship and gets some rope to bind and gag Billy, after which he throws him into the sea. But Billy swims up, is saved by colonial rebel Paul Revere. Black Adam was once again tricked by Uncle Marvel into saying Shazam when he goes to him to get revenge, and gets amnesia from a punch by Captain Marvel. After that, Black Adam was also involved with Karmang and tries to destroy both Superman and Captain Marvel. After several more defeats at Captain Marvel's hands, Adam joined Mister Mind's Monster Society of Evil which stages an assault on the Rock of Eternity. The evil god of magic Oggar summons an evil army from the sands and dust of Egypt for Adam to lead after muting Billy with his magic. Ultimately the Monster Society of Evil were defeated, and Black Adam escaped. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Black Adam joined alongside a cadre of Earth's most powerful super-villains to take advantage of the Crisis. He participated in attacking Earth-Four and fought Dove and Robot Man until being turn into solid crystal by the Teen Titan Kole. | Powers = * - All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend either directly or through Shazam. ** Stamina of Shu :** :** :** ** Strength of Hershef :** ** Power of Amon :** : The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. :** : The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. :** : The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or ones self instantly. :** In addition, Black Adam could merge his own lightning bolt with all other lightnings on Earth, forming an electrical barrier around the planet; this prevents any mystical attempts to track him and will kill any members of the Marvel Family that crosses the barrier. ** Wisdom of Zehuti: :** : The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. :** : Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. :** :** :** : Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: :** :** :** ** Speed of Anpu *** *** *** *** ** Courage of Menthu *** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Because Black Adam has lived for so many centuries in his superhuman form, he cannot risk turning back to a mortal being or else he will instantly revert to his correct chronological age. At the end of his first battle against the Marvel Family, Uncle Marvel tricked Black Adam into speaking the magic word "Shazam", and the magic lightning bolt turned him into a withered, ancient skeleton. Doctor Sivana resurrected him, however, and he came back to plague the Marvels. After his resurrection, he could safely speak the magic word without dying, as it would simply return him to mortal form without the aging effect. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Black Adam | Links = }} Category:Monster Society of Evil members